xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 3
The Island In The Sky (4 8 15 16 23 42) The Elsa: Version 3.0 The Elsa is looking pretty spiffy these days. There's a bunch we can do on it at this point, too. Don't go shopping just yet, save your cash until after we get some free gear lying around The Elsa. Get a free G-ROX/43 from John Bunnie by the Save Point, then put a male lead up from your party. Enter the west of the 2 cabins, "The Man Cave" as I call it, and open the chest in the back for some SURVIVAL WEAR. Play some HaKox in the lounge to the far west and complete the new Medium Stage to get some good items. After slappin' the ol' joystick around, use the elevator to go to B1 and head south into the new Robot Academy. Talk with the Professor about his problems to kick off a much longer side-quest, the Erde Kaiser quest for Episode III. Go into the room on the right and blow up the object against the east wall to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 9, which is a pretty gold color. If a Segment Address is gold, it means there's Erde Kaiser stuff hiding behind. This one has the EK DEVICE which allows us to summon the awesome and infinite power of Erde Kaiser to aid us in battle. Take that, universe! Go further south to find the Hangar. In here, go downstairs and open the chest on the west side to get the AF-SCOUT R for E.S. Asher. All the way at the north side is another hidden Segment Address. Clear the way to discover SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 14, which we can't open right now. Go back up to the main floor. Use the green EVS Plate to return to Vector S-Line Division and locate Segment Address No. 8. Don't open it, just look at it then exit the EVS. What? You opened it anyway? Well far be it from ME to tell you what to do anymore, seems you can take care of yourself just fine. In any case, what's inside is the TEARS RIVER. It grants a few more G at the end of battle. I'll explain side-quests in the main part of the walkthrough here. They're much more integrated with the story in Episode III, not like Episode II's at all. Use the EVS to go to Pedea Island and go to the now open door on the east side of the area. Talk with the monkey then follow it into the next room. Read the will at the console, then head east to find a "secret" elevator. Ride it down and go west to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 3, then go east to find a chest with UPDATE FILE 02 and the Dark Professor's icky grave. Back up top, you may challenge the new Erde Kaiser Sigma by talking to the Coconut Monkey, but you won't win. You don't "Game Over" if you lose though, so doesn't hurt to give it a shot. Exit the EVS when you are ready to go exploring. Use the Shop Plate, save your game, and disembark via the E.S. crafts which you can access either by the elevator or by going to the Hangar. Floating Landmass Been wondering where this space-island is from??? So just follow the long path until you reach the next area. There, you will see a low path and a path which winds upward to the west. The low path leads to an enemy and a dead end, so to move forward, go west and upward. Knock the Geocrystal down when you pass it. Continue up to the Save Point. Go through the nearby cave into the room. Here you can take 3 paths to get to various destinations. The left path will lead you up to a chest with a DF-V2 Frame for E.S. Dinah. Equip it! Go back and blast your way onto the middle path. At the top is another Geocrystal, knock it down. Don't stress about the item just yet. Go back and take the right path. It looks like it branches off, but it doesn't, they're just short dead-ends. Higher up, you can go south and out onto a ledge, but it's only an enemy there. Go west up the ramp. You can go south onto a ledge HERE too, where there's a Geocrystal to knock down, but it won't hit anything. Take the other way. At the top is another Geocrystal which WILL clear the way for us, and we'll be automatically brought back down to the Save Point. Grab that HALF REPAIR where the Geocrystal smashed, then go back down the path to that lower area where the other Geocrystal was smashed to get the ROUGH GEOCRYSTAL, which we won't be using until much later in an Ultimate Weapon quest. Behind that is SEGMENT ADDRESS 12. You can't open it. Go back up and continue past the Save Point, saving along the way. At the top, prepare to be served a heaping helping of epicness. Oh and prepare for a Boss fight. Make sure you have the best things equipped and use the Save Point again if your HP is suffering. Switch Reuben in for Zebulun. Zeb's HP can be one-shotted away by this guy... BOSS: E.S. NAPHTALI DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 85,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: D-COUNTER RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE This fight is predictable. Use Anima Awakenings as you get them to make the fight go faster. At 50% HP he will use his OWN Anima Awakening, which will easily deal 10,000 damage to one target. I lost Dinah from a combination of that move and his next move which was that AOE. So keep your HP over 10,000!!! He'll do it again at 25%, heads up. Hold on to your Anima when you get close to winning, make sure you have enough to put him down with Special Attacks. After that fight and the cutscenes, enter the next area... Ancient Temple An ancient temple, huh? You never know where you'll be going next in Xenosaga... Head down the elevators (ignore that pedestal for now...), then go up where those Gnosis are. The object on the left has an ANTI-CRYSTAL. The north-east corner has an object which holds a MED KIT S. Proceed north to the elevator and... use it. Run right and press the button to unleash some platform voodoo. Running north, destroyablode the crystal on the right to find an ANTI-CRYSTAL, then continue to the next button and press it. West only has an empty crystal. North takes you to an empty crystal, but the crystal to the right has a MED KIT S. On the platform with the Gnosis, don't hit that 3rd button just yet. Run west and south to find a chest with a BLUE OASIS which you should equip on someone who uses lots of EP. Hit the 3rd button now and cross south. Destroyablode the crystal on the left for an ETHER PACK S, then go east to find the elevator out of here. Press the button to make a pathway to glory and treasure. Battles and items, that is. Over here you will find a MED KIT M, a REVIVE M, 100 G, and in the chest, UPDATE FILE 14. Go back and press the button, then follow this path. Go right and blow up the crystal for an ANTI-CRYSTAL (That's why it was so easy to shatter, that Anti-Crystal was making it weak from the inside har har). Press the next button and move on. Go north and west past that Gnosis and press the button to arrange some platforms on the floor below. Then go south of there and follow the path to another button and press it to make a bridge to the next platform... Destroy the crystal first to find a SKILL UPGRADE A, and then press the button here. Before using that new elevator, take the old one to go down to the previous level and head west to get that chest you couldn't reach before. It has DECODER 01 inside. Now go all the way back up and ride that elevator. Just take the stairs up to the next elevator. Next area: same thing. Save the game, then exit through that hole in the wall on the east. After the scene blow up a tombstone on the west side to find stairs going down. Go down and open the chest to find a REJUVENATOR M, then go back up. I know the area with the chest doesn't look familiar. Don't worry, we haven't missed it, it's a bonus dungeon that's yet to come. Back up top, blast your way through the north-east corner of the graveyard. Go down the stairs at the end. Go through this area and watch the scenes. Behind the cross you can blow up the wall. Get the ARCADIAN RESOURCE in the back, then attempt to return the way you came... something's not right here... BOSS: T-ELOS DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 7500 BL: 360 STRONG VS: BEAM WEAK VS: LIGHTNING ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON ITEM: MED KIT L RARE ITEM: REVIVE M SPECIAL ITEM: GREEN OASIS I wince putting the green EASY label on this fight because it should have been more difficult, but it simply isn't. Ziggy is pretty important in this fight. Get T-elos like, 75% to Break, then knock her HP down until she activates OVERTAKER, which will increase her Boost accumulation and signify that she is preparing to nuke the shit out of you. Finish her Break and she won't be able to get the attack off. While she's broken, use a powerful Special Attack. If you have one leveled up a bit, you MIGHT win here, but if you don't, just get your Boost back up and use another Special Attack to finish her off. If you don't want to risk losing the Finishing Strike, then don't use a Special Attack while she's in BREAK status, just wail on her and try to break her again if you have time. Well. Those are some freakin' sweet scenes. Some of the best in the series. KOS-MOS got worked over worse than that printer from "Office Space". The BEST are yet to come, though. I hope you've been surviving well so far. Shit starts to get real as we head to our next location to do some investigating... I can say no more. Just be prepared to be in the last place and... time... you'd expect to be right now. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough